moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alestainae
What is the truth, and what is illusion? Appearance Frail would be the best word to describe Alestainae. Her face has soft, feminine features and pale skin that appears to have rarely seen sunlight. She has glimmering emerald arcane addicted eyes, the intensity of which mark her as a magistrix. Her long dark red hair curls naturally as it spills over her shoulders and down to about the middle of her back. She stands nearly a head shorter than most and has a very slender body. She is always seen wearing concealing robes or clothes and various pairs of gloves that fully cover her hands. A thin silver chain hangs around her neck with an oval shaped, ornately etched silver locket hanging from the end near the middle of her chest. She can often be seen absentmindedly holding it. Personality Alestainae is quite shy and timid. She isn't sure of herself around people, never having had much contact with strangers or people in general. It takes awhile for her to come out of her shell, but when she does she is warm and caring. She really tries to make friends, but is fearful of them getting too close. Alestainae is very nervous about touching people or getting too close to them, fearing a vision will be triggered or for them to fear her. She hates her ability and wishes she could do something useful with it for once. Her humor is rather lacking, but as she spends more time around new races and people is becoming more developed. She greatly fears the Forsaken but is fairly neutral toward all other races. History Alestainae was born to the Valestar house before the first war in Eversong Forest. She began lessons at an early age, learning how to read and write along with small lessons in controlling the arcane. She was mostly ignored in favor of her elder sister, Syrelyna, who could easily grasp complex magical techniques. It wasn’t until one night when Alestainae woke up crying from a dream she had of her sister’s death that occurred later that very day that her family began paying attention to her. Her family was excited to learn of Alestainae’s prophetic dreams and coldly brushed aside Syrelyna’s death. They stopped allowing Alestainae to venture away from the estate and forced her to record any dreams she had, no matter how trivial they seemed. At first Alestainae was happy from the attention she finally received, but it soon grew to dislike at the cold manner in which they treated her. She would often sit on top of the outermost wall and daydream of leaving her families’ home to find adventure like she read in stories. One sunny day, Alestainae was sitting in her usual spot reading a rather large novel when a voice called out to her. She looked up to see an elven girl smiling at her from a nearby tree. The dark haired girl introduced herself to be Moryiana and immediately asked about her book. The two girls spoke long into the afternoon, becoming fast friends. As the sun began to set, Moryiana announced she had to leave and reached carefully over to grasp Alestainae’s outstretched hand. As they touched Alestainae suddenly felt extremely dizzy and slumped forward against the wall. While she was unconscious, a vision of Moryiana reaching out to her with tears falling from her eyes passed through Alestainae’s mind. When she came to, Moryiana had already left and the sun had gone down. Fearful of her newly developed premonitions through touch, Alestainae fashioned herself a pair of long white silk gloves to wear at all times. When her family discovered her new ability, they rejoiced at having such a powerful aid on their side. Alestainae mostly ignored her families’ greed and spent every moment she could at her spot on the wall to speak with Moryiana. Thinking she simply had a weak body, Moryiana was content to speak with Alestainae from the tree for awhile, but soon grew restless of the spot. Eventually she convinced Alestainae to climb over the wall and come with her into the forest. From that point on, Alestainae would escape over the wall and meet with Moryiana to explore the forest, though once she returned home she was severely punished. Alestainae began wearing concealing clothing to cover up the bruises and cuts her punishments gave in order to keep her dearest friend from knowing her secret. As the two girls grew older, Alestainae became craftier at escaping the walls of the estate and timing just how long she should stay gone. Her punishments began to lessen, but the scars remained as a harsh reminder. The time she spent with her dearest friend were pure happiness for Alestainae, a feeling she had little experience with in her bleak life. However her happiness was shattered one night as Alestainae had a violent dream of an arriving doom in dark twisted forms she could not recognize. As she tearfully repeated her dream to her family that next morning, they took the warning seriously and arranged for passage away from Quel’Thalas for a week in a large merchant ship. Alestainae tried to escape her family to warn Moryiana, but she was caught and beaten nearly within an inch of her life when she revealed what she was attempting to do. Alestainae and her family left on the ship not a day too soon and avoided the attack of the Scourge. When they returned, they found their city in ruins as well as most of their people dead. The loss of the Sunwell reeled through their arcane addicted bodies, easily killing off several weaker elves. Alestainae’s family still tried to shelter the girl as much as they could, but she did her best to learn what she could of Moryiana’s fate. Having no luck speaking with the war ragged refugees, Alestainae found her answer in a dream. It began the same way it had all those years before, Moryiana reaching desperately for her with tears streaming down her pale cheeks, but continued to show her running terrified from an empty eyed twisted ghoul before the never tiring creature finally caught the exhausted elf and tore her apart. After the vision of her friend’s death, Alestainae began giving up on her life. She barely ate and refused sleep, becoming sicker and weaker by each day. When Magister Rommath returned and showed the elves a way to siphon arcane energy from creatures, Alestainae refused to take part much to the anger of her family. They threatened and pleaded with Alestainae to siphon arcane, but she showed no signs of the blind obedience she once had. Finally the girl received her salvation in a series of prophetic dreams in which she saw brief glimpses of her future as well as a faint glimpse of her dear friend Moryiana pleading with her to live. Alestainae awoke and did not refuse as her family pressured her once more to siphon arcane. As the energy entered her body, she found strength to continue living and fought her way to health. Alestainae’s family rebuilt their estate and life returned mostly to normal. Alestainae continued to sit in her favorite place by the fence, but did not leave the grounds of the estate. She kept writing her dreams, barely even paying attention to anything her family had to say about them. Several months passed in relative peace until Alestainae was plagued with yet another dream about a pending doom. Yet this time, Alestainae did not inform her family of the dream. With the death of Moryiana she had finally crossed the breaking point with a group she was unfortunately related to. Uncaring for their fate, Alestainae packed a small bag with provisions and sparse belongings. She left the estate as the sun sank below the horizon, making her way cautiously through the darkness. Finding a tall tree, Alestainae climbed as high as she could and prepared for the calamity. It arrived later that morning in the form of boxes of grain that seemed innocent enough. But as the day wore on, screams of terror and bone chilling cries of the undead echoed through the forest once more. Alestainae covered her ears in an attempt to shut out the sound and closed her eyes, singing quietly to herself to calm her nerves. She ignored imagined visions of the family she had left behind being killed by rotting hands, telling herself she had no ties with them any longer. After about a week of successful hiding; Alestainae climbed down from the tree and walked cautiously back toward her families’ estate. The dark buildings were silent as she crept up to the wall. Peering in, she saw no signs of movement from the torn bodies strewn about the courtyard in a bloody mess. Steeling herself against the carnage, she carefully climbed inside the wall and began torching the buildings. Once the entire estate was in flames, Alestainae turned away and never looked back on the prison that had been called her home. Alestainae began living out of a small apartment in Silvermoon City, using money she had taken from her family's estate to fund her new life. She took up alchemy as a way to make a living for herself, finding that she had a talent for it. She spent several months living this way until she was hired by a group of mercenaries. Instead of selling potions to them in Silvermoon, they wanted her to come with them in their travels across Azeroth. She hesitantly agreed and began practicing her shaky grasp of arcane magic once more. She spent nearly a year with them, discovering all sorts of new places and lands she never would have dreamed existed. She learned to love adventuring once she got over her initial fear and spent that year quite happily. After that year was over, however, she began feeling quite homesick for her homeland. So she parted ways with her group and returned to Silvermoon, taking up her alchemy once more. Relationships Moryiana Alestainae and Moryiana were very close childhood friends. They were separated as Alestainae’s family left to escape the Scourge attack on Quel’Thalas. Eventually Alestainae had a vision of Moryiana’s death and nearly gave up her own. She still cares for Moryiana deeply and cannot bring herself to be close to others for fear she will loose her memories and bond with Moryiana. Although she knows she could not have done anything then, she looks back on the event leading up to her death and cannot help but think what she could have done differently. Idiosyncrasies * Alestainae is very much a beginner mage. * Alestainae fears the undead and tries to avoid them as best she can. * Alestainae is terrified of people hating her or using her for her visions so she is not open about her ability. Public Knowledge and Rumors No previous knowledge can be currently found about Alestainae nor can any rumors be heard. The Valestar family is known to be a former noble family who were wiped out in the most recent Scourge attack. Theme Song Spiral - Angela Category:Horde Category:Horde Mage Category:Blood Elf